


Preemptively Out of Character (Edited)

by Tokuchi



Category: One Outs
Genre: Cute boys, M/M, Smut, boy/boy, oneouts, takamiitsuki, tokuchitoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuchi/pseuds/Tokuchi
Summary: Last week, Tokuchi had been reluctantly celebrating a recent win with the rest of the Lycaons when he bore witness to it. He had been cozily sat next to Kojima at the bar of a small restaurant when he saw Takami Itsuki lean in and kiss an unknown raven haired man at a table that was out of sight from the rest of the blonde’s teammates. The brunette lapped at the other males lips, making him blush and laugh into Takami’s affectionate kisses. Takami laced his arms around the younger man’s waist and pulled him closer. Apparently, Itsuki was a very, very assertive person when it came to romance. He had this guy absolutely wooing over him. Not that that mattered to Toa.





	1. PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so no one has caught on to the fact that I cannot name fics to save my life, so I use lines from Eminem songs. (I need to announce this because it brings me immense self satisfaction. And Eminem is who I would marry second to my bae, WHO KNOWS WHO HE IS.) Anyway, I wrote this because it is easier than updating my big fic between these two, and Tokuchi is bottom in this, so everyone is happy. They don't do the sexy until the second chapter though, which will be posted tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokuchi had been steadily wearing away at the powerhouse team, due to them being his most immediate threat to the Lycaons’ success, but even he could say that he didn’t have the kind of information that he thought would be effective enough to finally cut their feet out from beneath them. He wanted them to fall hard, and in order to do that, he needed more than petty rumors born from their dugout and locker rooms. Instead, he needed rumors that were born from the cracks and crevices of the homes of the rival players. Information on their personal lives. Lucky for him, he had found it, and it happened to concern the one person he wanted to cut down the most: Takami Itsuki.

Tokuchi sat in his sunset yellow convertible cruising along the inky streets of Okinawa with one pale hand guiding the leather laid steering wheel in front of him while the other one thumbed distractedly at a pile of papers that sat on his thigh. It had been a while since he had been able to soak in the sights of Okinawa and he could admit that he had missed it somewhat. The biting taste of the nearby ocean in the air, the gambling spots that were unchallenged in their seedy nature, and the general atmosphere that separated it from the rest of Japan, were all part of the elements that created his idea of home, his roots. Many thought he was a man of no roots, but everyone has roots, and he was no exception. He wasn’t back in Okinawa to go sightseeing around his so-called home, or revive his corruptive gambling habit though: he was back in search of some very sensitive information he could use in order to finally destroy the Mariners once and for all. It just happened to be found in Okinawa. 

He had been steadily wearing away at the powerhouse team, due to them being his most immediate threat to the Lycaons’ success, but even he could say that he didn’t have the kind of information that he thought would be effective enough to finally cut their feet out from beneath them. He wanted them to fall hard, and in order to do that, he needed more than petty rumors born from their dugout and locker rooms. Instead, he needed rumors that were born from the cracks and crevices of the homes of the rival players. Information on their personal lives. Lucky for him, he had found it, and it happened to concern the one person he wanted to cut down the most: Takami Itsuki. 

Last week, Tokuchi had been reluctantly celebrating a recent win with the rest of the Lycaons when he bore witness to it. He had been cozily sat next to Kojima at the bar of a small restaurant when he saw Takami Itsuki lean in and kiss an unknown raven haired man at a table that was out of sight from the rest of the blonde’s teammates. The brunette lapped at the other males lips, making him blush and laugh into Takami’s affectionate kisses. Takami laced his arms around the younger man’s waist and pulled him closer. Apparently, Itsuki was a very, very assertive person when it came to romance. He had this guy absolutely wooing over him. Not that that mattered to Toa.

Tokuchi watched in interest and surprise at the obvious display of affection before he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the unaware brunette and his friend. It was Japan after all, and the twenty-five year old clean-up hitter was a legendary figure that was trusted and renowned in the baseball world. If it came out that he was gay, then he would fall farther than he knew he could fall. And that’s what Tokuchi wanted of coarse. His mindset was simplistic. Takami was the only thing that held the Mariners together, so if he was able to take him down, the rest of the team would fall with him.

So, since that night in the restaurant, he had continued to keep tabs on the brunette’s love life in the pursuit of more believable evidence and data besides the one picture he had taken that night, but he was significantly less active than Toa imagined a gay twenty five year old to be. As far as Toa was aware, Takami hadn’t done a single romantic thing with anyone since he had entertained the raven haired man at the restaurant that night. Why not? Was he satisfied from small interactions like that? Or had Tokuchi not seen the extent of their activities? It didn’t matter, the blonde’s persistence had finally paid off because he had discovered that Takami was traveling to Okinawa during one of the few weeks he got to rest inbetween games. For what, he did not know. But, he was about to find out. 

Tokuchi wondered if him digging into the crevices of Takami’s life had become more than a necessity for the Lycaons to win, and more of a personal agenda on his end. He had been doing it for two and a half weeks now. And he clocked more hours into research on Takami than another blonde bombshell, that happened to play football instead of baseball. Sure, the brunette had always stood out against everyone else in the dugout when they played, seeming like a strong radiant force, but Tokuchi knew this infatuation was far from love. It was something different. Something that made his stomach twist painfully when he thought of the clean-up hitter. He tried to ignore it, but it was starting to get really difficult. 

He had been cruising around awhile now, winding through beaten streets that were not designed to accommodate a car that was as nice as Toa’s, looking for Takami's familiar joke of a car, a blue Prius. Tokuchi was sure he wouldn't be able to miss the sad excuse of a car that the brunette drove without shame, but it had been four hours since he began his search, and there was still no sign of that sparkling blue hot mess. So, he decided to feed into the nagging need he had to go and down a few drinks in the warm comfort of Big Mama’s small bar, and turned onto the side street leading to it at the last minute. He could be compulsive when it was three thirty in the morning and he wasn’t getting what he wanted. 

He winded his way through the back streets, passing the memory laced baseball field where he had lost that bet to Kojima, and pulled up to Big Mama’s bar; which was further down the road from the source of one of his greatest regrets. He turned his car off with the click of his keys, and was halfway out the door before an unknown person slammed into him. Tokuchi flew backwards into his car, spilling over the console as the person filled the frame of his only escape. His head slammed into the glove box, causing pain to bloom through his skull as he made an effort to sit up and defend himself from--Takami Itsuki. The blonde was surprised to see all of him. Of coarse, he saw the gritted teeth first. He believed that the angry twenty-five year old was more than capable of biting through his own teeth, but he saw the brunette’s eyes next. They seemed to fill his soul and overflow. They were big, a bright hazel brown, and glittering with rage. Then, then, he saw all of him. A shaking mass of anger and livid emotion.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Takami bristled, spit flying as he ripping the keys out of the ignition of Tokuchi’s car and throwing them at him in a useless fit of rage. “Who the fuck takes pictures of people in restaurants with their dates? Like, that is on a whole different plane of creepy!” Tokuchi blinked in surprise as the brunette stared daggers into the middle of his forehead, waiting for an answer. Tokuchi slowly sat up, tense in wait of another physical outburst from the clean-up hitter, but it never came. In that moment, Tokuchi was aware that he should choose his next words carefully. He was stuck in a small space with a man who more than capable of punching his teeth into the back of his throat, but he still had that craving --that need deep down-- to see how much he could push Takami. What would happen if he made him spill over the edge, to see what was behind that bright smirk he wore when he stood ever so slightly in front of home base, poised to hit his pitch. So, he chose the words laced with the most venom, chose what would sting the brunette the most. Tokuchi had been wanting to wipe that smirk off of the brunette’s fucking face since the first day they had met on the field. 

“Well, you were all up in the pants of that guy, and a reporter wouldn't have hesitated to put you on blast in front of all of Japan about that little scene, so why shouldn't I? You're a popular baseball player, and an arguable celebrity, so these situations shouldn't surprise you. It is your fault for not being more cautious. It's your job to be aware of your status and fame and act accordingly.” Tokuchi retorted, watching in sick amusement as the brunette’s face twisted into an unfamiliar rage. His fists, that gripped the door frame of the car, clutched at the yellow metal so tightly, white bloomed from his fingertips, before he took his hands away from the frame entirely and slammed his foot into the side of Toa’s car, making the entire frame rock and creak in protest of the monstrous power Itsuki possessed in that one moment. Tokuchi’s heart leapt into his throat from the thrill as the other man’s face grew immensely dark, surpassing the rage he wore moments before. It was a face that said, “You think you’re the only one that has said that to me? I’ve heard it a thousand times, I know it myself, but it doesn’t have to be that way, does it?”

“So, you're suddenly a reporter that likes outing baseball players when they suck a little dick between swings? Is that your thing now? Second to blatantly lying to the media about shit my teammates said?” Tokuchi kept his expression cool, but he was surprised on the inside to see the brunette so livid--he wasn’t surprised, he was kind of turned on. He had clearly pushed one of his buttons, he had been prepared to do that, but he wasn't prepared for that reaction. It sounded like a line he had been itching to pop off to the next person that said anything remotely close to what Toa just said, but he had chosen to say it to Tokuchi and no one else. Tokuchi felt a wave of heat over take him when Takami continued. “Also, just because I am famous as a baseball player doesn't mean it is suddenly morally correct to infringe on my privacy and put my sex life on blast to an entire nation of people. You don't see me sneaking around your window, filming you while you shower in order to have a animation on the front of a pitching machine. Little fucking creepy.” Tokuchi licked his lips at the blunt rudeness of Takami's words, and couldn’t conceal a laugh that bubbled up from his chest. Takami blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the left, piercing’s glittering in the moonlight. Tokuchi liked them. He wanted to take them into his mouth and grind them between his teeth. 

“I didn’t think you could be so snappy and raunchy, it was surprising.” Tokuchi muttered between laughter. “I like it--I like you.” Takami blinked rapidly, catching up with the situation, before blushing ruby red from his collar bone to the tips of his ears and stepping back a little from Tokuchi. Like the blonde was suddenly radiating an unbearable amount of heat, which he might as well have been. The brunette looked like the thought of a thousand things before he reached into the pot and pulled out the closest idea to throw at Tokuchi. 

“Don't tell me everything you did was just a way for you to get to see me pop of to you in the parking lot of a bar in Okinawa!!” Takami seemed to struggle to push the words between his teeth as he raced his gaze over Tokuchi’s golden eyes.

“Place, not specified in my plans, but, your reaction, one hundred percent planned~” Tokuchi broke into a new wave of laughter as he picked himself up and situated himself back into the driver's seat of his car. “It was last minute though. I was trying to get more dirt on you before I just decided to mess with you a moment ago. My original plan was to take that picture of you and your boyfriend and spread it to a bunch of media outlets once I got more dirt on you, but I find out you came out to Okinawa to find me instead? I am correct in that guess, aren’t I?” Takami let out a heavy sigh, and nodded.

“Yeah, I actually came to Okinawa to learn about you, not find you,” Takami walked around the front of the car and popped open the passenger door, before falling into the seat beside Toa and pulling the door shut. “But...you said you like me right?” Takami paused, waiting for Tokuchi to say something, but he didn’t. So, Takami continued. “So, I kind of dig you, too--not in a love kind of way--”

“In a “you would suck my dick between swings” kind of way?” Tokuchi interrupts, smirks at the redness of Takami’s cheeks. The blonde would take that as yes. Before he started the car, he picked up the stack of papers that had fallen from his lap when Itsuki had momentarily tried to dislocate his shoulders, and threw them in the brunette’s lap. The only reaction Toa received from this was the rise of a single brown eyebrow as the owner of said eyebrow began to flip through the now disheveled stack. The second reaction was better than the first, and Tokuchi chose to start the car and begin driving so the brunette could continue to fizzle and pop from anger in the passenger’s seat in peace. 

“Seriously, are you a stalker or something?”


	2. Takami Knows What He's Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokuchi enjoyed the clean-up hitters obvious twitching, and practically choked on laughter when the twenty-five year old slammed his elbow into one of the metal panels that lined the walls of the lavish elevator trying to make more room for himself.

They went to a hotel, of coarse. Neither one was comfortable enough to go to Toa’s home, and they didn’t exactly have a boat or plane to ride across the ocean back to Itsuki’s place, so a hotel was a reasonable compromise. The hotel was a very luxurious one. It towered above the other buildings around it, and glowed with richness against the black night sky. Tokuchi had no shame flaunting the fact that he was there to sleep with Itsuki. He booked a room with one bed and a Do Not Disturb sign he specifically requested with a smug smirk, while he leaned against the counter of the receptionist desk with one arm slung over the shoulders of a overly embarrassed Takami Itsuki. Takami had a lot of man pride to swallow, but he was gonna have Tokuchi swallowing something else in about fifteen minutes, so he didn’t really mind. 

The elevator ride was weird, to say the least. Tokuchi had made an effort to press unusually close to Takami, which made the brunette tense and pensive on levels he didn’t know he could be. Tokuchi enjoyed the clean-up hitters obvious twitching, and practically choked on laughter when the twenty-five year old slammed his elbow into one of the metal panels that lined the walls of the lavish elevator trying to make more room for himself. He left Takami to nurse his hurting elbow when they got to their floor. It was the fourth floor (Ha) and Tokuchi was surprised when he unlocked the door and felt hot hands under his shirt and on his ribs. Takami guided him into the hotel room and shut the heavy door behind him, as Toa felt his hands, hot like lava, race across his pale skin. Every drag of Itsuki’s callused hands warmed Toa’s core as he found himself spread on the bed under Takami before he realized it. When had Takami lead him from the door onto the bed? He didn’t really know and, frankly, didn’t really care. Takami was over him, pinning him to the mattress with his weight and heat. But, he didn’t do anything from there. Tokuchi didn’t expect to not be bottom, seeing as he had never slept with a man before and didn’t really know what to do, but Takami seemed to exude a sort of dominant masculinity and lust that he found suffocating. Tokuchi wasn’t surprised he found that hot. And, he wasn’t prideful enough to get upset if he wasn’t always dominating in every situation. 

“What?” Tokuchi asked, looking into Takami’s controlled gaze, gittering with lust. The brunette tilted his head and slowly started unbuttoning Tokuchi’s snow white dress shirt. Each pop of a button heightened Tokuchi’s arousal and breaths. There were seven buttons, and Takami was on the third one before he spoke. 

“Have you ever slept with a man before?” Takami asked, dropping his head down to ghost hot breath and soft lips across Tokuchi’s exposed skin, noticing how the bonde’s skin erupted into goosebumps when the clean-up hitter’s stubble scratched at him. He was gentle in sliding the silk-like fabric off of Tokuchi’s shoulders, and the brunette noted how frail the other man looked once the fabric was gone. With each deep breath the pitcher took, it seemed as if his porcelain skin would crack and shatter under the stretch of his diaphragm. But, his eyes were steeled with strength. A strength that told Takami that even if he crushed this man, he would pick himself up and come for blood. And, the brunette liked that. They were both liking a lot about each other tonight. Usually, they just wanted to punch each other in the face. 

“No,” Tokuchi tilted his head back as Takami ventured up his pale chest, stopping every so often to bite and nip at places that interest him. His nipples, his collarbone, his adam’s apple all got their fair share of bites, licks, and kisses before Takami pressed his lips to the side of Tokuchi’s ear, ghosting hot, minty breath across his face.

“Now, why is that? Are you just experimenting with me?” Takami rested his left hand on Tokuchi’s left thigh, squeezing slightly as he bit the blonde’s ear lobe lightly, enjoying the sound of Tokuchi’s heartbeat quickening. “Or was I finally the one that dragged you out of the closet?” Tokuchi’s left thigh twitched and he launched up, biting Takami’s neck harshly, feeling his teeth break skin as he yanked the older man’s hair violently. Takami let out an awkward yelp and untangled Tokuchi from himself before pinning his hands over his head. Ow, holy fuck. 

“Does that answer your question?” Tokuchi smirks, laying back against the mattress, and pulls his hands free from the brunette’s now soft grip. Tokuchi thought Takami was going to attempt to take his revenge in some overtly sexual way, but he simply rocked back to straddle Toa’s thighs as he slid his shirt off and let it hit the floor. There was a drop of blood trailing down his neck, stopping to rest in the crook of his collarbone. Tokuchi was more interested in the rippling muscles that decorated Takami’s chest than the blood though, but was even more interested in the nipple piercings on the older man chest. Takami was working on undoing his own pants when Tokuchi spoke.

“Do you have any piercings anywhere else?” Tokuchi blurted reaching out to twist one, making Takami hiss and smile, leaning into the blonde’s touch and abandoning his earlier task of undoing his jeans.

“Do you know how many people ask that?” Takami purred, sliding his hand over the front of Tokuchi’s own pants. The tightness was doing the blonde favors, that was for sure, but they had to come off. Takami planted kisses along Tokuchi’s jaw as he cupped the pitcher’s rising interest through his jeans, eliciting a small breath from the blonde as his hips jerked ever so slightly. “Now let me give a quick reason why sleeping with a guy is better than sleeping with a girl.” Takami said coyly as he unbuttoned Tokuchi’s pants and slid them off. 

“One--” Takami snapped the band of Tokuchi’s underwear before sliding his hand under them to grip the blonde’s now fully hard erection. “Is that I know what this feels like.” Takami purred deeply, slowly pumping Tokuchi’s cock as he ran his finger over the tip while pressing his palm into the vein on the side. This seemed to make the blonde come alive. His chest rose with a huge breath as his eyelids fluttered. His right leg snapped up and his fingernails scraped across the bed sheets as his eyes flickered to gaze up at Takami. This made Takami’s heart leap into his throat as he felt himself grow harder, amazed at the response he got. 

“Don’t--” Tokuchi choked before covering his mouth with his wrist. The blonde took soft, but deep, breaths as Takami’s fingers worked him up and down, slowly heating him up and making a steady stream of pleasure build in his cock and abdomen. Takami let Tokuchi enjoy the sensation for a minute before he spoke again.

“Second,” Takami smirked, pressing his fingers against Tokuchi’s lower back, fingers sliding lower with only one intention. Tokuchi didn’t know when Takami had coated his fingers in lube, but he was very aware of what he was going to do next. He didn’t know how this was going to feel, but he was ready to learn. “I know where a little surprise is back here~” Takami’s words fell on deaf ears as Tokuchi keened away from his fingers. Takami didn’t let him get away though, and let the blonde lace his arms around his neck and pant from discomfort, pressing his lips into the dip of the brunette’s collarbone as he prodded and stretched the blonde’s entrance. It felt fucking weird! Tokuchi’s lips parted in a groan of discomfort mixed with arousal. 

“Takami, it feels weird.” Tokuchi awkwardly said, tensing as Takami just pushed his fingers deeper until he hit the blonde’s prostate. Tokuchi jerked forward, and let out a cry of pleasure that sucked most of the dignity out of him. Takami smirked and held him by his hip, pressing against his sweet spot a few more times until he was satisfied at how much of a mess Tokuchi looked like, pushing back against his fingers and moaning softly at the clean-up hitter’s touch. He was clinging to Takami for dear life, cock dripping with precum as it throbbed from neglect. The blonde’s cheeks were a rosy red and his eyes were lidded.. 

“How did that feel?” Takami asked, laughter brimming on the edge of his words. Tokuchi narrowed his eyes, shoving the other man back slightly, breathing heavily as he came off of his fingers. “It felt good right? Believe it or not, I know what I am doing.” Takami couldn’t help but break into a wave of laughter as Tokuchi gritted his teeth in a low anger. He wasn’t about to let Takami get away with making him such a mess, so he tackled Takami back onto the bed. The brunette felt the air leave his lungs as he watch Tokuchi fucking Toa undoing his belt buckle, eyes trained on something Takami didn’t trust to be in his mouth. “Hey,” Takami couldn’t get the words out faster than Tokuchi could get his pants off. His underwear was off seconds later. “You don’t have to do that.” Takami pushed Tokuchi’s head away, but his pale hand was already around his cock, and Takami lost all will to fight back when the blonde began to stroke him up and down. The older man collapsed back onto the bed and let out a short breath of approval.

“Like you said” Tokuchi smirked, slowly licking up the side of Takami’s dick. That was hot. ”Since, I am a guy, I know what feels good.” Tokuchi finished as he took the head of Takami’s throbbing arousal into his mouth, sucking softly. Takami relaxed slightly and let the arousal and pleasure wash over him. If he was being honest, he was getting more pleasure from the image of Tokuchi sucking his dick than he was from Tokuchi actually sucking his dick. The blonde was horrifically bad at it, but it was his first time and to be fair, Takami had had his dick sucked by a shit ton of dudes, so the blonde had some high standards to live up to. Takami gave him a D+ in sucking dick. 

“Hey, Tokuchi” Takami tilted his head to match his line of sight with Tokuchi’s. “You’re really bad at sucking dick?” Tokuchi came off his cock and sat back, looking annoyed, but self aware. 

“Yeah, seems right.” Tokuchi rolled his eyes and reached over to grab a condom until Takami sat up and leaned forward, grabbing Tokuchi’s cock in his hand. Tokuchi tensed up as pleasure shot through him. He bit his bottom lip and turned to face Takami.

“It’s fine, let me show you how it’s done.” Tokuchi felt saliva flood his mouth when Takami brushed his hair from his face and took his whole dick into his mouth in one fluid motion. Okay, wow that was hot. This is hot. Oh my god. Tokuchi let out a strangled groan when his cock hit the back of Takami’s throat, the brunette seemed unfazed, much to Tokuchi’s amazement. He looked up at Toa and sucked softly, pressing his tongue to the bottom of his cock as he hollowed his cheeks. Tokuchi’s breaths were immediately ragged and his pelvis was thrusting into Takami’s warm and wet mouth before he knew what he was doing. The brunette let the blonde grip his hair as he continued rocking into him, slamming into the back of his throat each time.

Takami paused all movement before he let out a low hum, immediately making Tokuchi cum in his mouth. That was fast, but Takami wasn’t going to judge (even if he was). Seed flooded his mouth before Tokuchi could pull out, and Takami sat up calmly and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, spitting into it. Tokuchi eyes were trained on him with serious wonder.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Tokuchi smirked, trying to hold back awkward laughter. Takami gave him a sideways glance before pushing him to lie flat on his back. The brunette’s hands flowed across Tokuchi’s abdomen and thighs, enjoying the warm skin and other things they felt there. 

“Hm, I don’t think you know sucking dick is an art.” Takami cooed, pushing Tokuchi’s thighs apart as he lifts his hips up. The blonde let him, aware of his intentions. “And like many other forms of art, there are masters. Like Leonardo Da Vinci, he is a master painter. I just happen to be the master of sucking dick.” Tokuchi stared at him before busting into a loud wave of laughter. He clutched his stomach and shut his eyes, wracking with laughter as Takami grabbed the condom and opened it, slipping it on his very neglected cock. 

“Do you not have any shame--” Tokuchi’s words were abruptly cut off when Takami pushed into him, cock sliding only halfway into his entrance. Tokuchi threw his head back against the pillow, gripping Takami’s shoulders as he tried to get used to the intrusion. He felt overwhelmed and uncomfortable. Takami grunted above him and attempted a shallow thrust, but Tokuchi was too tense. The brunette sighed and leaned down, kissing the blonde softly, lapping at his lips slowly. Tokuchi pushed his face away, wiping his lips in disgust. Okay, Tokuchi doesn’t like kissing, but Takami needed to get him to relax and stop being overwhelmed. So, he decided to try his hand as a joke. 

“Hey, Tokuchi.” Takami muttered, leaning down to take one of the blonde’s nipples into his mouth. 

“Yeah?” Tokuchi said, sounding very breathless.

“To answer your question, one cannot have both dignity and an unhealthy love of dick.” Takami smirked as Tokuchi relaxed his thighs and lower back, letting a new wave of laughter take him over. This let Takami slide the rest of the way in, brushing against Tokuchi’s prostate once he was fully in the pitcher. The blonde’s laughter sooned turned into voiceless breaths and moans as Takami set a steady pace, thrusting into Tokuchi and hitting his prostate each time. Takami gripped the blonde’s thin hips as he slammed into him, feeling a steady building sensation in his core on top of the consistent pleasure flowing through him. He looked down and saw Tokuchi. The blonde’s lips were parted in a breathy groan as he pumped his own cock, pushing his hips back to meet Takami’s animated thrusts. This made Takami’s hips stutter as he came, feeling the tight tension intensify before ebbing way behind the dwindling pleasure left behind. 

Tokuchi came soon after, face twisted pretty as Takami enjoyed the sight. The blonde was biting his bottom lip as his eyes screwed shut, his face and body flushing with heat from the orgasm. After that passed, Takami pulled out and let Tokuchi push him away and crawl under the covers of the bed. Takami smirked and tied the condom off, feeling very satisfied, as he threw it away. He let Tokuchi sleepily eye him as he got dressed. 

“You’re not staying?” Tokuchi mumbled from under the mountain of covers. Takami, now fully clothed, turned to him and shook his head. 

“Why would I stay?” Takami asked bluntly, placing his hands on his hips. Tokuchi rolled over in bed, making room for Takami before speaking again.

“Cause I drove you here and you don’t know how to get back to your car from here.” Takami was about to retor, but he heard the blonde’s breathing become slow and mellow as he fell asleep. Looks like he has as little stamina as always. Takami heaved a heavy sigh and kicked off his shoes, crawling into bed next to Tokuchi. There was a pretty good amount of space between them, but Takami was still closer to Tokuchi than he had ever been for this long of a period of time. He liked to think that Tokuchi wasn’t just being lazy and didn’t want to drive him back home, and genuinely wanted him to stay by his side, but the latter was more likely. The brunette was content though. The hotel room was a comfortable darkness that invited sleep, and the warm body next to him quickly lulled him the rest of the way to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
> To seize everything you ever wanted  
> One moment  
> Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
> Yo  
> His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
> There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
> He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
> To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'  
> What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
> He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
> He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now  
> The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!  
> Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
> Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
> He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No  
> He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes  
> It don't matter,  
> He's dope, he knows that, but he's broke  
> He's so stacked that he knows  
> When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
> Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody  
> He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
> You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
> You own it, you better never let it go  
> You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
> This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
> You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
> You own it, you better never let it go  
> You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
> This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better  
> The souls escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
> This world is mine for the taking  
> Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
> A normal life is boring, but super stardom's close to post-mortem  
> It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
> He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him  
> Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter  
> Lonely roads, God only knows  
> He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
> He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
> But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
> His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
> They moved on to the next schmo who flows  
> He nose dove and sold nada  
> So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
> I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on  
> Da da dumb da dumb da da  
> You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
> You own it, you better never let it go  
> You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
> This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
> You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
> You own it, you better never let it go  
> You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
> This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better  
> No more games, I'm a change what you call rage  
> Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs caged  
> I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed  
> I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
> But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cipher  
> Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
> All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
> That I can't get by with my nine to five  
> And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
> 'Cause man, these God damn food stamps don't buy diapers  
> And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
> And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
> Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus  
> See dishonor caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna  
> Baby mama drama screamin' on and Too much for me to want to Stay in one spot,  
> another day of monotony Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
> I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
> Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failures not  
> Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go  
> I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
> So here I go is my shot.  
> Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got  
> You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
> You own it, you better never let it go  
> You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
> This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
> You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
> You own it, you better never let it go  
> You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
> This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better  
> You can do anything you set your mind to, man  
> (I realize I am an asshole.)


End file.
